Splitting Kakera
by RozErika
Summary: When Featherine Augustus Aurora makes her first step in the game, things start to change...in a strange way. What will the Witch of Theater have in store for them? Find out in this retarded fanfic filled with angst and mystery!
1. Witch of Theater ACT 1

**DISCLAIMER – The characters DO NOT belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners (07****th**** Expansion). **

**(And this story has A LOAD OF SPOILERS)**

**OTP's for this chapter? – None. Or you may think its AuroraBattler, but actually it's not. I don't know~ EVERYBODY loves Battler, so yeah.**

**OTP's for the ENTIRE story? – BeatriceBattler, (yuri maybe) ErikaBern(not really an OTP but still.), MariaErika (but still.) and AmakusaAnge**

**--**

**CHAPTER 1 –Witch of Theater  
**

It was silent. A lone man was sitting on an armchair, his face resting in his hand. He had a bored look on his face, and was staring into space. In his mind was recalling the gruesome scenes that seemed to repeat over and over again. It didn't seem to bother him, though.

"Ushiromiya Battler?"

The redhead looked up to see a woman – in her late-twenties – standing in front of him, her face calm but her eyes dancing mischievously. She wore a pink kimono and a green band with a logo – that seemingly resembles an army badge. Her jet-black hair matched her personality, elegant and graceful.

"Who are you?" The man – whose name was Battler - said quietly, his eyes now turning from black to brown. She didn't respond, her smile wavering a little. He could not recognize her, but she reminded him of someone. He shrugged. The black-haired woman chuckled and went to sit in another armchair. She expected Battler to be irritated, but he wasn't. He was just ...quiet.

"My name is Featherine Augustus Aurora, but you can call me Aurora. I am the witch of theater, and I've been…" she let her sentence trail off, and slowly making a small smile on her face.

Battler shrugged again, "Not a surprise."

"Not a surprise?"

"…Maybe."

--

It continues on forever.

Minutes seemed to come as hours, days. The two Game Masters showed no signs of talking, as if they were talking with their minds; they weren't. Battler was locked in his own world, and Aurora was watching the 5th game, where Natsuhi was criticized by Erika Furudo. She was disappointed, not because of the criticism, but the fact that Battler would refuse to cooperate with her. She looked at Battler, desperately trying to make eye contact, but in the end was again, a failure.

Aurora leaned nearer in her chair cocked her head to the side, trying to see what Battler was thinking. He looked at a portrait of a blonde woman – who was the so called "Beatrice, Golden Witch" – whose hair was let down and was sipping on a cup of tea. Seeing the portrait convinced her that Battler was well known for that woman. She would always see him mouthing the words, "I will avenge you, definitely" and "Just you wait, Beato". Aurora had to speak up, because she knew that staying silent isn't going to help.

"Ba-"She started and stopped when Battler aimed his gaze on her.

"What?" Battler muttered, annoyance slowly building up in him.

Aurora remained unresponsive; not fully aware of the situation Battler was in. She usually sees Battler happy with 'her' until now. He completely changed. He wasn't Ushiromiya Battler, one who has the power to use blue text, which is about theories he could use; he was Battler the Endless Sorcerer, one who is a Game Master and has the power to use golden text, which are interpretations that are straight to the point. Aurora bit her lower lip and finally understood the cause. She knew it.

"It's…Lambda and Bern, isn't it?"

The silence seemed to pierce Battler. He found himself staring at the Witch of Theater in irritation, then uneasiness. He slowly placed a hand on his forehead; covering his eyes as if he wanted to hide them from the world. He wanted a time alone. But Battler knew he couldn't. A bird in its birdcage, he knew. He gritted his teeth, "Damn…"

"Aurora…I-"Battler stopped, unsure of what to say. It was his turn to look into Aurora's eyes. He didn't notice it until now: She knew something. She knew something he didn't. It was almost as if she was sending a message to his mind; something that is constantly repeating itself," I know more than you do. I know more than you do."

He couldn't take this much longer. He wanted to know.

Battler hesitated, "I want to know-"

"They're my students."

The words escaped from her lips in a quick manner, almost inaudible to hear them. Silence passed by and then, as neither dared to speak. Battler would just stare at her in disbelief, not wanting to accept that both Bern and Lambda were Aurora's students. He felt a little frightened of it as this witch had a lot of tricks up her sleeve compared to Bern.

But in her eyes, she didn't want anybody to be scared. It was just… a witch's instinct. To make people frightened, to know who was boss.

"You mean-"

"I know." Aurora looked down at her lap, waiting for Battler to say something; he didn't. She looked up again, worried, which was unusual for a witch because one should be calm. But Aurora was anxious, she could only sit still, and was now in a situation she never wanted to be in. For a witch, telling a secret was a bullet to a heart. Aurora told hers, and she was startled at herself.

_There, there I said it! _Those words kept echoing in her mind, suffocating her, piercing her.

_There! I said it!_

She wanted to escape, she wanted to leave but she couldn't.

_There! I-_

"How were they?"

She was caught Battler looking at her, cold but curious. Aurora felt fear and surprisingly, relief.

"How were they?" She asked.

**A/N – Wow, this is my first fanfic. THE FIRST ONE!(or at least, that's what I think). **

**Of course, its only the first, so it isn't that much good. BUT STILL!**

**I love Featherine Augustus Aurora, she is so pretty but cruel. For some reason she reminds of the Black Witch Maria keeps blabbering about. And that...I think I made Aurora like Beatrice, the TSUN mode. Erm… this is kinda like a story of Aurora talking to Battler about how she spent with Lambda and Bern, and how she meets Ange, and Battler talking about his goal to revive his **_**beloved**_** witch Beato *laughs* So, next chapter will be coming up! Chapter 2- An Image Makes Two xD See you there~**

**- RozErika**


	2. An Image Makes Two

**DISCLAIMERS- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO 07****TH ****EXPANSION, NOT ME. GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TO THEM.**

**OTPS – NONE. BUT STILL SEEMINGLY AURORABATTLER :3 ALTHOUGH ITS NOT.**

**AND THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF SPOILERS. BEWARE. I KNOW I CALLED THE WOMAN AURORA IN CHAPTER 1 BUT I CHANGED IT TO LADY AURORA IN CHAPTER 2 WHEN IT COMES TO BERN AND LAMBDA :D**

**CHAPTER 2 – An Image Makes Two**

"Hurry up!"

"Wait for me!"

The sun was golden syrup. Up the hill went two little girls – the age of nine, one who is a blonde and a blue-hair. The both of them were sweating profusely when they reached the top of the hill. A familiar woman with black hair and wore a pink kimono was waiting for them. Her name was Featherine Augustus Aurora. She was usually called Lady Aurora.

"What happened?" She smiled, delighted to see her two favorite students. She led them under a cherry blossom tree and sat between them.

"We're very sorry, teacher!" The blonde girl half said, half panting, "we overslept and we ran the wrong way…"

"And w-we had to r-run back, and we f-finally saw the hill, a-and we were sweating and…and…" The blue-haired girl stuttered.

Lady Aurora interrupted them and held their heads closer to her. She can feel their sweat, but it didn't matter. It was spring, the Sakura petals enveloped the hill and the smell of cherry blossoms eases up the atmosphere.

"You know what? I've been thinking of something. I would want to give you your witches' names," she said, eyes closed, enjoying the gentle breeze.

"Nii…Really?" The blue-haired girl murmured, still wanting to hold on to her teacher.

"Yes…Just simply tell me what you love most about witches." Lady Aurora stroked her students' faces gently, like a mother showing her adoration to her children with affection.

"I…like it when witches do miracles…" The blue-haired girl said softly, and her warmth seemed like a kitten purring with her mother cat. Lady Aurora smiled and stared at the sky that was dotted with fluffy white clouds. She thought for a moment or two and said, "What about…Bernkastel?"

The blue-haired girl opened her eyes slowly and said, "Bern…Kastel?'

"Yes."

"I…like it, I like it, teacher!" The blue-haired girl beamed at Lady Aurora. She stopped to grin across at the blonde girl. "From now on, my name is Bern!"

"Hey, no fair! I want a name too!" The blonde girl exclaimed. "Can I have one, teacher?"

"Why sure you can," Lady Aurora chuckled," I don't see why not."

"I like-" The blonde girl was interrupted when Lady Aurora pinched her cheeks. She was trying to fight her way to say it, " I w-wike it when witches are sewious a-about cewtianty."

"Certainty? That's a good observation," Lady Aurora complimented. She let go from pinching the blonde girl's cheeks and stared at the sky once more. She thought for a moment or two and said, "What about…Lambdadelta?"

"Lambda…delta?" The blonde girl struggled to pronounce. Her smile slowly slid around her face and cried, "Lambda! My name is Lambda!"

"Lambda, Lambda!" Bern cheered.

Lambda grinned and hugged her teacher. "Thank you for giving us names, teacher! I love you!~" She kissed Lady Aurora on the cheek.

"Hey!" Bern cried. She stood and hugged Lady Aurora as tightly as she could to get her attention. "Thank you…teacher…" Bern murmured.

"Now then, children. Calm down. What about we start our lesson?" Lady Aurora suggested. Her warm smile seemed like the sun, cheerful and merry. Underneath all that cruelty, she was basically a nice woman.

"Ok, teacher!"

--

"And that's my story."

"I didn't expect Bern and Lambda to be so…lovable." Battler said, resting his chin on his hand. He cringed at the thought of it, "Makes me shiver."

"Well, there you have it then," I said gently, "So…How's my students nowadays?"

"As cruel as day," Battler simply said, sipping his black tea." Why you'd ask?"

I crossed my legs and said nonchalantly, "Oh, nothing really."

As time passed, I told Battler the stories of how I spent with Lambda and Bern: The time where Bern was trapped up in a tree to rescue a cat, the time when Lambda and Bern tried to get a birthday present to her, the time when Bern and Lambda tried using magic for turning themselves into children that can never change their appearance in age and even the time when Bern and Lambda do their first granting wish on Tanabata. They all seemed so…human and not revolting. Battler grew a liking to the stories and hoped to tell _her_ about them. The problem was how.

"You really are one of a kind, Aurora," Battler commented.

"Well, I AM the Witch of Theatre," I reminded him," I am skilled in Arts of Poetry, for instance."

"Oh? Then I guess that explains Bern's poems then," Battler laughed. He felt like he was with _her _again. And _she_ was happy, because _she _relied on me to make Battler at home. "That really explains it, like what Beato do-"

A voice, he stopped. It seemed faint, but you can make out the words.

"Thank you…Battler-kun." Those words came out from nowhere, and only Battler could hear them. He froze, and moved his eyes to the portrait of the golden witch. He swore he saw a butterfly flew pass it. He swore he'd seen it.

"Battler?"

I could see the endless sorcerer regained his consciousness quickly, his normal, pure self returning to his eyes. He then turned his attention to the portrait and was still as a statue. It was almost as if he was staring, without taking a breath.

"That witch…" I began, looking at the portrait, "she's suffering, is she?"

Battler continued eyeing the portrait, which I guess was a yes. I too looked at it. Her eyes were blue and melancholic and her blonde hair makes her look so innocent, so _human_. Her expression was fear and pain that rained over her. I finally understood. I did.

"I can help you…" I murmured silently, "To revive her…"

It was only then would he watch me, with cold bitter eyes that begged me,

_Please._

**A/N – FINALLY CHAPTER 2. I DID THIS AFTER DINNER. Anyway, I love Bern and Lambda when they're kids. Although that is a major spoiler in Chiru. Battler likes Aurora's company, MAKES HIM FEEL LIKE HOME SWEET HOME. I'm beginning to like Umineko Chiru more than ever. NEXT CHAPTER – Crossing Faith**

**Ange stories are added too! And will Aurora help Battler save his beloved witch and make his imaginary waifu a reality? I dunno why but somehow I feel like making Battler 21 xD instead of 19 BUT MABYE HE IS OLDER IN CHIRU. Who knows. Find out in the next chapter or the following chapter~**

**-RozErika**


	3. Crossing Faith Once a Lifetime

**DISCLAIMER – ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO 07****TH**** EXPANSION, NOT ME**

**OTPS –SEEMINGLY LambdaBern but I don't think it is unless you want yuri. I don't know haha, MariaErika (Erika reminds Maria of her mother)**

**THIS CHAPTER'S FULL OF SADNESS AND HAS MAJOR SPOILERS THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE IN THE GAME ( for some reason the whole story's full of pure driven angst, at least that's what I think)**

**CHAPTER 3 – Crossing Faith Once a Lifetime**

(Meta World)

Right. A word being in accordance with what is good or proper.

For the Witch of Certainty, something doesn't feel _right_.

Could it be that the game was boring? It was never boring. Could it be that the pieces were too simple? They were just perfect. Could it be that the golden witch was asleep for too long? Heavens, no. She wasn't losing any patience to that.

But it was that someone else that neither was a player or a piece in the game was making his/her presence known. The Witch of Certainty who was Lambdadelta knew that an unknown person might be watching, and she had the feeling that the person was in a high rank. _It couldn't be Battler…_she thought,_ this aura is thrice as powerful as his._

"Bern? Do you feel…strange?" Lambdadelta asked the Witch of Miracles – her friend, sitting opposite of her, who was sipping on a cup of plum tea quietly.

Of course, 'strange' wasn't the word Bernkastel would have made use in such a way that she would describe herself as 'unusual' or 'uneasy'. Either way it was still the same. She gazed at Lambdadelta, peering into her eyes - a response that witches like her would usually do before replying.

"Why do you say that?" said she, who too knew that someone was watching, and she suspected it was someone familiar. Though Bernkastel could not figure out who was the observer, she sensed that the person had some kind of connection to Battler.

"I have a feeling…It feels so nostalgic…and surprisingly sad," Lambdadelta elucidated, and suddenly feeling relaxed. She felt as if she missed someone so much, and she wanted to meet that missed one.

"Lambda…" Bern mumbled, startled that she too have felt the same. For a cruel witch like her wouldn't have a feeling like this. She felt so happy, and relieved. And for the first time in a thousand years, a tear ran down her cheek. It was only one, and it was a warning. A warning that tells her that the tear means something: happiness. An emotion that mixes warmly in your heart and that feeling would come again. It was disappointing for Bernkastel but she didn't care. She wanted to meet that person.

Lambdadelta stood up from her chair and walked over to Bernkastel. She seemed worried because she was uncertain wether or not the tear was of joy or of angst. And at that the Witch of Miracles flung herself at Lambdadelta, wrapping her arms around her neck in an answer. She didn't cry, for that she was afraid to, so she hugged Lambdadelta tight.

"Bern…" Lambdadelta began, but cut herself off and gave her friend a hug too. She can feel Bernkastel's heart beat for the very first time and probably the last, beating harmoniously with hers. She didn't want this to end; her best friend finally escaped from the cruel witch's cage but for only a little while. Lambdadelta herself was also surprised that she hugged her back as her true self came out as well.

_Rika…_

Surely, it was only the wind. But Lambdadelta thought it wasn't. It was somebody else. It was _Satoko._

_--  
_

(Reality *Or, the chessboard*)

"Seventeen people…I'm not included."

The Witch of Truth murmured to herself, wrapping her arms around her knees. She huddled closer near the window to see the storm that was raining over the mansion. Her cotton dress was crumpled, and ruined.

"Just perfect…" She muttered under her breath. Rosa died in the first twilight, and she was humiliated in front of everyone after Battler criticized her. She fled, knocking everyone who was in her way to be alone in the guest room. She sucked in her breath, unwilling to cry. All she could do was whimper, like a helpless puppy she was.

"Erika…?"

She quickly turned her head to see who was there. A silhouette of a little girl appeared at the doorway.

"Maria…?"

Maria Ushiromiya slowly walked up to Erika, who was huddling on a sofa near the window. Rain droplets trickled down and to the window, cooling Erika's face. Maria thought that she didn't like it so she hurried to her and closed the windows. She then sat beside Erika who didn't even dare to look at her. The Ushiromiya adults were at the sitting room and the grandchildren were at their rooms, resuming as if nothing had happened. As if they had _never_ met Erika Furudo, the shipwrecked girl.

"That's better, isn't it, Erika?" Maria giggled, but Erika proceeded to ignore her. She didn't want to be with her. She didn't want to be with anyone. Maria noticed and tugged at Erika's pigtails, "Are you okay, Erika?"

_What is this girl doing…_Erika said to herself,_ she's treating me like a plaything. _

Maria kept playing with her hair; making braids and ringlets. Erika couldn't take it anymore. She felt like a kindergartener, being picked on playfully by someone else, a person who is _younger_ than her.

"Will you just stop?" Erika snapped, loudly and irritatingly. She gasped right after she said it. She couldn't say it to a little girl; one who doesn't know what the bloody hell was going on. Maria stopped, and gazed at Erika, her hand still on the blue strands of her hair. Erika sighed, feeling guilty that she had hurt a child's feelings. She grabbed Maria's hands, tightly then gently, feeling the warmth of her hands.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, Maria. I'm just…mad at myself," Erika said quietly. She placed Maria's hands on her chest; on her heart. She wanted to show Maria how _she_ felt.

"Listen?" Erika said, her heartbeat slowly increasing, "I'm scared. I'm sad."

Maria didn't let go, she wanted to listen to her heartbeat, which sounded like her mother's.

"Uu…Maria knows. Erika misses her mother, I miss my mother…" Maria mumbled, making Erika's eyes wide. Erika did miss her mother, the one who had always cheered her up, take her to school, fed her, cared for her, loved her. And now without her, she wasn't whole anymore. She turned into someone else: someone else her mother didn't want her to be.

"I-I know…" Erika started to cry, holding Maria's head closer to her chest. Tears began to glisten in her eyes, down her cheeks and falling like rain droplets on Maria's soft orange hair. She smelled of lavender, soap and cake. Erika didn't want to let go of her, she wanted this to go on forever.

"You know what? I think we're both witches," Erika smiled, "I'm the Witch of Truth."

"Uu…I am the Witch of Origins," Maria giggled. Erika didn't think that Maria herself was a witch. She laughed, and continued holding Maria's head. Eventually the both of them fell asleep in the stormy night, dreaming about being reunited with their mothers. And at the doorway, was Ushiromiya Battler standing beside the door.

"Looks like she does have a heart," He chuckled silently, and went in to cover them with a blanket, "A stupid witch of truth, so she says."

But after sometime, Erika would kick off the blankets in her sleep, and would be controlled again, by the Witch of Miracles. Only this time, the witch had failed.

**FINISHED. Ok, in the first one, there's Rika and Satoko. Rumors had it that Bern is Rika and Lambda is Satoko. Though Lambda would really be Miyo Takano, I put her as Satoko as maybe Satoko could be Lambda's piece. WHO KNOWS. Anyway, I kinda like Erika and Maria together; they're like sisters. Ever thought of Erika missing her mother? Hmm. I didn't. Until now *laughs* And this whole thingy will be full of meta world thingy. I think I will stop at Chapter 5 or something, don't wanna flood you all with spoilers. Of course, YOU DO KNOW who Lambda and Bern misses, right? If you read chapter 2 you would know. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BATTLERBEATRICE , Chapter 4 – Simultaneous Circle**

**See you there! Finally I'm able to write that. Me and my mind.**

**-RozErika**


	4. Simultaneous Circle

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO 07****TH**** EXPANSION, NOT ME**

**OTP's – BattlerBeatrice (Erm. Attention here. I'm afraid I cannot put AmaAnge. Darn. I am very, very sorry)**

**Spoilers: again a whole shitload of them. OH WHADDAYA KNOW I PUT AURORA AS FEATHERINE. Big surprise.**

**Chapter 4- Simultaneous Circle**

_Golden Butterflies._

They flutter all around the garden that was ornamented with roses, leaving a trail of gold sparks. You may think that such creatures do exist, but they were just _illusions_. Only those who believe in magic could see them. But one has given up hope, to believe that magic truly exists, and that she would never believe in anything anymore.

Such as the golden witch, Beatrice.

She sat under a pavilion, at a table, with a chessboard. The chessboard wasn't touched. The pieces were all scattered around the board, and there was no one to make the next move. The game had froze to a standstill. The witch didn't care; she wasn't able to. She sat there, like a living doll. She _was_ a living doll. Neither was she dead nor alive; she was suffering like a flower that had never bloomed in a thousand years. Her face was pale, her eyes showing no signs of life in them. Her heart was smashed, crushed and shattered. All her memories had been erased except for one, a painful memory that is still roaming helplessly in her mind: The end of the 4th game.

_Crush it, smash it, do whatever you like. Just put me out of my misery, okay?_

_Beato.._

_Please...I cannot die like this..._

She could still remember them vividly, but the more she thought about it, the more pain she would suffer. Once in a while, she would mutter a name, the only name she could remember, but it never did escape from her lips. The sound of it made her smile, only for a moment or two, before it would wither. Also, she wasn't alone. A young man would stroll to the pavilion, as he had always, and sat beside the golden witch. She recognised him, but she couldn't say his name. _Battler..._would she want to say.

"Guess who?" He held her hand; it felt nice to hold her hand again, though it was cold, he could feel her hand move. Battler glanced at her eyes, wondering to see if she noticed him, and she did. It was too painful for her to say so. He frowned. He knew he wasn't here to talk to her. The Witch of Theater, Featherine, was watching closely at them nearby. From a few good meters, she couldn't help but study Battler's face that was written with hesitance as he took out a cherry from his pocket. For this was no ordinary cherry; it was a fruit for the soul, for one to be revived. Of course, Beatrice had showed him one before, in his memories, and Battler would laugh it off.

**_"You think this cherry will actually revive someone? Whoever told you that?"_**

**_"Oh Battler, you are just incompetent: You don't even know a magic's heal!"_**

But now he knew it was no more a joke: Featherine told him so.

"For Beatrice, she could only be revived for a certain amount of time. A good hour, if I'm correct." She would guess. Battler hoped for it to be true. With utmost caution, he placed a hand at the witch's cheek and turned her face to his. Her face was glacial, unemotional and full of suffering. He tried to handle it ever so carefully, as if the witch was fragile. He paused, deep in thought, then opened her mouth and popped the cherry into it. He sucked in a ball of air, but never did swallow it. When the cherry slowly melts before fading away in her lips, he swallowed. The witch slumped back into her chair, laying motionless, leaving Battler to be silenced with fear. He leaned closer to see if the cherry had taken effect.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, as if she was born for the first time. She rubbed her eye, which was slowly regaining consciousness, before seeing tears glistening in Battler's eyes.

"Battler?" said she, who was puzzled by his reaction. She pulled an annoying look on her face as she thought, _Why is he still here? He's supposed to be back at home with his family. And that cloak, how in the world did he..._ She stopped, and gazed at him, wondering what his next reaction would be. The witch had sworn she heard Battler murmur something.

"Battler, is there something wrong-" Before she could finish her sentence, Battler had briefly embraced her, locking her in his arms. The witch was startled by his action, and by her reaction. Battler kept his hands at her waist, stroking her blond hair, grateful to find his beloved witch back again. For Beatrice, she couldn't help but feel the warmth of him, a barrier of protection covering her. Her eyes betrayed a myriad of emotions: surprise, fear, vulnerability and finally, happiness. She wrapped her arms around him, her tears overflowing: her tears of joy. The Witch of Theater glanced over at them, and smiled.

"You idiot..." He could hear her mutter, burying herself in his chest, not wanting to be separated from him, "Why didn't you go back, to your family, to your life. Why are you here, why Battler, why?"

"Because I wouldn't leave you suffering now, would I?" Battler said softly, lifting her face gently, brushing back her hair. He wiped off her tears, and cupped a hand at her cheek. Slowly, he placed his lips onto Beatrice's, feeling her hands at the back of his head, and kissed her graciously. She enjoyed it, the feeling of his warm lips. It felt familiar and right, and all her pain would be slipping away from her. He knew it and added, "Why, for an endless sorcerer, that would be the most shameful act yet."

"Maybe for you...But you're still an idiot," She whispered, burying herself deeper into his chest, the fabric of his shirt tickling her cheeks.

Featherine sighed, who couldn't help but adore the couple, was ready to introduce herself. She began to walk slowly and casually, trying to make no sound as her image of Beatrice grew ever more curious. She was soon interrupted by a deafening voice, followed by another, which can be barely heard at the end of the vast garden.

"Maybe I should squeeze the information out of Battler, make him spit it out," It said.

"But wouldn't that be no different than interrogating him?" Said the other.

Featherine froze, as she recognised those two familiar voices: Bernkastel and Lambdadelta. She didn't expect that to happen; she was certain that she made her presence noticed, only by Battler. She hid behind a hedge, realizing it was too late. The two witches saw them. It was trouble. BIG trouble.

"Battler?!" Lambdadelta cried in astonishment, completely held paralyzed at the sight.

--

**Oh no. They found it. Battler is gonna get slapped hard on the face.  
I wonder what will happen next. The thing is it's going to be hair-raising, I guess. I don't know. Please R & R, if you wanna see Battler get screwed.  
NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 5 - Fight Fire with Fire**


	5. Fighting Fire With Fire

**DISCLAIMER - Characters do not belong to me. They belong to 07TH expansion.**

**WARNING WARNING: Featherine would be OOC (Out of character). Trust me.**

**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS - Featherine might be Lambda and Bern's teacher. From what I have heard, she was Bern's mentor so I might have thought Lambda would be her student, too. - END SPOILERS BUT STILL YOU CAN STILL READ SPOILERS.**

**OTPs: .......**

**--**

**CHAPTER 5 - Fight Fire with Fire**

"Oh no..."

Featherine gasped under her breath, afraid. She was so as she thought she could've corrupted the game, and making Battler the culprit. For she who made him be at fault, she was equally as devastated as he was. She caught a glimpse of Lambdadelta's brows furrowing as she curled her hands into tight fists. She pointed a gloved finger directly at Battler; at his face, and was outrageously wrathful. The young blond witch swallowed hard, a murderous look creeping in her eyes.

"You!!" She screamed at him, in flames, "You think this a joke, huh, a joke?!"

Battler was automatically thrown onto the ground by an unknown force, undergoing a surge of intense pain that made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He began to cough; as if he was choking, his hands around his neck as he suffered the torture that squeezed his throat violently. He stared at Beatrice both undignified and worried, who was the first one to be thunderstruck by Lambdadelta's act fell to her knees beside Battler.

In tears, she kept asking him if he was okay, though she knew he wasn't. Bernkastel merely stared at him, silent and disgustingly.

Lambdadelta kept chastising Battler, as he was pierced by those harsh words, coughing ever louder and painfully. She went on, wanting to satisfy herself until she became bored. Featherine couldn't bear to see the two witches tormenting Battler, as watching them might influence her image. She wanted to be a nice, gentle witch.

"Is this enough, Battleeer~?" Lambdadelta cackled, enjoying Battler's punishment more than enjoying Beatrice's tears, "I could almost forgive you now!"

Battler then started coughing out blood, causing Beatrice's sadness to deepen in her wound. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't feel anything, except tasting his blood that was trickling down his lips. His shirt was dotted with crimson blood spots, and the floor too, before fading away leaving Battler to cough out the very same blood.

"Please, Lambda..." Beatrice pleaded, but the Witch of Certainty would ignore her and proceeded to taunt Battler. The more she spoke, the more fun she had. Featherine couldn't bear to watch them to themselves, but she couldn't leave them either. She didn't enjoy every single bit of it. Not even one.

"What's wrong, Battler? Can you feel it?"

_This has to stop._

"Can you feel your heart tearing, huh? Can you?"

_This **really** has to stop._

"Can you-"

"That's enough, Lambdadelta."

The witch spun around, finding the source that had called her. There she was, Featherine Augustus Aurora, standing before them. Golden butterflies begin to circle around her, making her black hair illuminate that fits her beauty. Lambdadelta's mouth was agape, and she wanted to say her teacher's name, but didn't after all that tormenting she caused. Bernkastel who too had the same reaction, stood like a statue as she watched surprisingly as her teacher walked pass them; as if she didn't notice them at all.

Featherine crouched down in front of Battler, and whispered a word in his ear, before Battler would stop coughing. He wiped off the blood from his mouth and gazed at her, his eyes wide as if he had seen her for the first time.

"Aurora..."

She then went over to Lambdadelta and slapped her on the face. The blond witch was surprised, the effect creating a giant impact on her. The slap left a mark, a mark of grievance that engulfed Lambdadelta, trapping her. The garden became unusually quiet; the golden butterflies hid behind the roses and the party didn't even dare to speak. Bernkastel herself was shocked, even if it didn't show on her expression, her eyes told that she was frightened of Featherine.

"Tea...cher..." Lambdadelta said, softly and anxiously, not wanting to look at Featherine. She tried to ease her red cheek by placing a cold hand at it. In fact, it didn't help.

Tears started to stream in Lambdadelta's eyes, as her face went red. A surge of uneasiness struck Beatrice, her wound gradually stretching itself open. She gritted her teeth as she couldn't stand it, and started to hold a firmer grip on Battler's shoulder. Her hand suddenly became cold, and slowly she couldn't feel her hand anymore, and her body seemed to lose all its energy.

"Beato...? Beato?" Battler immediately locked his attention on her, when she collapsed onto the floor. She was dead, dead for a while. Right after then she would be waking up, once again in pain and suffering, to be the living doll she was supposed to be. Right now she was still unconscious. He touched her face; as expected, was as cold as her hand was. He held her close to him, and looked at Featherine. Featherine wasn't looking at him nor Beatrice, for as she was watching Lambdadelta who failed to hide her tears.

"I'll be on your side, Ushiromiya Battler. This time my students had gone too far. It would be such a pleasure to be back in a game again. Would you accept it?"

Bernkastel gaped at her teacher, listening to her words in disbelief. For Featherine to be joining the game was pretty much a surprise.

"But wouldn't that not be one of the rules?" She questioned.

"I would pay my debt of interrupting the game. Please allow me to participate, on Battler's side. It would be much interesting that way, wouldn't it, Bernkastel?" Featherine smiled at Bernkastel, who was staring at her, feeling a sensation of eagerness inside. She merely closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Certainly it would, right, Lambda? I acknowledge her as a player." Bernkastel nodded towards Lambdadelta, who was finishing off her last shedding of tears. Her face was still red, of course.

"I acknowledge you as a player in the game too, teacher..." Lambdadelta mumbled sulkily, still feeling a black -+stake of guilt that pierced through her.

As for Battler, he was still worried about Beatrice. She was better at trolling him, playing againsts him, and _with_ him. Even so, he wished for her to go back to him, in his world, breaking free from the chains, spreading her wings and into his arms...like an angel. He cupped her cheek with a hand, remembering his promises made to her.

_Just you wait, Beato. I'll definitely understand you, definitely._

Battler carefully carried her to her chair, still kneeling as he wanted to hold her face again. He looked up at Featherine, who was waiting patiently for his response. She knew his answer.

"I accept, then," He simply said, though hesitant, he promised her, "I acknowledge you as a player."

Lambdadelta couldn't hold the stake inside her, and she couldn't pull it out either. She hugged Featherine, like she did as she was her student.

"Please....T-teacher....Take it out...I'll be good..." She begged, unable to withstand the pain.

The black-haired witch looked at her, seeing if she had really meant it. She lifted her face, with eyes that told her the same way Battler did. It complements his plead.

"Only if you revise your rules of discipline, that will help."

Lambdadelta nodded, and released herself from her embrace. She began to mutter words, revising her rules of discipline, revising the actions of a proper witch. Slowly but surely, the black stake seemed to pull itself out of her, and smashing in black dust.

"I-I did it..." Lambdadelta whispered to her teacher, "I revised my rules."

"Good then."

Featherine then held out a hand for Battler. He looked at it, wondering if she was testing whether or not he was ready.

"Magic is not a very patient element, Battler," She said. Ever since that torment, the pace of magic starts to pick up. He agreed and stood up, brushing off the dust from his cloak.

"I'll invite you in my game, and smash those ridiculous truths of Erika Furudo. For now, I'm not gonna back down."

"We'll see about that, Ushiromiya Battler..!"

That voice echoed throughout the garden, surely it was the wind. it couldn't be the Witch of Truth, could it?

--

**ERM. I guess this MIGHT be my last chapter? I got school days which are KILLING ME. Beware I'm still in 6th grade. Damit. Please, I don't know whether this might be my last chapter or not. I'll think about it. If I don't publish anymore, it's over. If I publish another, I'll update it.**


	6. Parallel Lines ACT 2

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS DONT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO 07th EXPANSION.**

**SPOILERS SPOILERS BEAWARE OF THEM. I suck at theories and text and stuff. WAH.**

**Blue text (Theories or possibilities unless denied) - Underlined**

**Red text (Meaning a truth, without interpretation) - Bold**

**Gold text (The real truth, automatic interpretation)- Bold and in Italic**

**Pairings -**(In bold: Absolutely a fan. / Underlined: I'm okay with it / Underlined AND in bold: hate it.) **- Most definitely BattlerBeatrice. LambdaBern. **AngeAmakusa. MariaErika. AngeBattler. AngeErika **ErikaBattler. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Parallel Lines**

Dimensions that are forever parallel, never meant to cross one another.

These consist of two: Reality and Meta.

Reality is the chessboard; a world whereby the incidents occur on Rokkenjima, onwards leading to the epitath of the Golden Witch. Meta is the world of only magic, where the chessboard is on a mere table. Pieces are placed, recording every move by the two players: Battler and Erika.

"Oh? Another closed room? This time we can prove that Ushiromiya Rosa's the culprit!"

"Heh, let's see you try."

Dlanor was standing, on her duty, beside her master as she listened carefully to her theories. She was hesitant when she saw Battler wore that smug grin of his, as if he was mocking her actions. Erika brushed her hand through her hair and started scratching it. She pulled a puzzled look, confusion written on her face. Battler still held his smirk, tapping his foot as if he was impatient for her move. She bit her lip, and glared at her opponent as his smile grew even more menacing.

"Rosa could've lied to the Ushiromiyas that she was going to make tea and killed Gohda and Genji who were having their break in the first lounge room, locked the door using Genji's master key and hid in a cupboard. When Jessica, Natsuhi and Krauss unlocked the door using Kinzo's and found the corpses, they immediately informed the others and Rosa could've crept out of the cupboard and left the door that was ajar, and ran to the kitchen as promised she would make the tea since they informed her the last!"

Erika said quickly, blue text illuminating her words. Battler's smirk wavered slightly, causing Erika to grin. Dlanor thought she was getting the upper hand, judging by the twinkle that gleamed in her eyes. She just hoped that one day it...

"But weren't their corpses missing? After Rosa was informed, they found the corpses nowhere; the windows were even locked permanently. There was no way Rosa could hide those corpses, and in fact, even if she did commit those murders, there were guns each lying beside them, no? So if she were to kill them, Genji and Gohda could've aimed the guns at her, and that would disable her to kill them." The Witch of Theater, Featherine interrupted in blue text triumphantly, and smiled after seeing Erika grimaced in disapproval.

Ever since Featherine's appearance, Erika would think of her as a nuisance. It was bugging her, the fact that she was actually her master's mentor. To hide her grudge, her brows began to furrow. She gripped her chair hard, her nails digging into the fabric. She was unable to disacknowledge her at Battler's side, and she hated the thought of being defeated by her. Dlanor frowned, a drop of sweat trickling down the side of her head.

"Let me sum this up for you, Erika," Battler chuckled, "**Genji and Gohda did not commit suicide. Neither did they shoot each other. Their master keys are still kept in their pockets and the only way out of the room is the door. The door is locked and can only be unlocked from the inside. Like Aurora said, the windows are permanently locked and Genji and Gohda's bodies were not in the first lounge room after Rosa joined up with the others. The room is then locked from the outside. Search was complete that the bodies weren't found in the room."**

This time Erika froze, when she saw the red text appearing before her. She was startled and the same time furious as she couldn't argue againsts it. Red text is red text, its the truth. Dlanor too couldn't make an argue and hid her disappointment with a blank expression. She fixed her gaze on Erika who was beginning to sulk like a little child.

**"One of the 17 people has something to do with the murders, it can either be an unknown person or one of the Ushiromiya's," **Dlanor stated quickly in red, "That's ALL I can say."

Erika seemed to relax, relieved that she can still prove that Rosa was the culprit. She looked at Dlanor gratefully and smiled wryly at Battler. He simply crossed his legs and acted as if he was impressed by his move. It made her less afraid of him and the cruel world of kakera that Bernkastel was going to drop her in.

"Don't worry, I still have some tricks up my sleeve!" The blue-haired girl exclaimed, holding up a fist as she pointed her finger directly at Battler, making a mocking expression of Battler before he was a sorcerer. Confidence built up inside her the more she thought about Rosa as the culprit. She could clearly state at court that Rosa has no perfect alibi of commiting the crime.

Battler laughed and rested his face on his hand, enjoying her reaction.

"No good. No good at all!"

* * *

"I saw it with my own eyes!"

Ushiromiya Jessica exclaimed at Battler, tears streaming in her eyes. She was certain that Genji and Gohda were both dead since her parents saw it too. The four cousins were sitting in their room after the news of the two servants' disappearance as silence filtering the bedroom. Maria, the youngest cousin stopped combing her hair and stared at Battler, then Jessica, scanning their expressions as they were having a battle in eye contact.

"Then...they weren't dead AT ALL?" Battler said, raising his voice. He couldn't believe this. It was madness. Rain started tapping the windows like seconds. "They're still here? W-Why...this can't be-"

He cut himself off when a clap of thunder interrupted his sentence.

Maria started giggling, then laughing out in hysteria. "AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Nothing but Maria's laughter consumed all of the three cousins' thoughts, locking their attention on her as they stood agape at the little girl.

"Oh? But it's just started, Battler!" She cackled, "_She _will be revived and all of us will go to the Golden Land!"

Battler gritted his teeth, not wanting to listen to Maria and her nonsesical plans.

With a hand on his temples, Battler rested in an armchair. Although his attempt to calm down was a failure, he glared at Maria for making him somewhat uneasy. Jessica too stood rooted to the ground, feeling as if she wanted to punch her little cousin. George, the most obedient member in the family, was calm even after hearing Battler's grumbling. He walked over to Maria and placed a hand on her shoulder lightly.

That had left her to shut her mouth, hopefully.

"Maria, mabye it's about time for you to learn that boasting about this '_Beatrice_' infront of people is not polite for your age," George said soothingly, crouching down to Maria's shoulder that his words felt like whispers in her ear. Maria sulked, and nodded after George stood up.

Battler was still muttering words under his breath that was almost impossible to decipher. He hesitated and took deep breaths to calm himself down before he would completely lose his mind. He tried to block his frustation that was going againsts him. _Beatrice? Battler wondered, The one who killed the servants in the first lounge? _For some reason, Battler was drawn to the name as he thought that the name was supposed to be for a graceful witch, not a homocidial freak. There was no answer for it, since he wasn't sure of the witch. He closed his eyes, trying to clear the sympathy and confusion in his head.

What _is _the Golden Witch? It was a question he couldn't answer. Though there were no right or wrong answers, he couldn't find the most suitable response. Battler's eyes were at the window, the rain drops ticking as he thought more of the witch. It felt strange but interesting to think about.

Maria started talking again. He sighed and opened his eyes slowly.

"Uu. There's a letter on the table."

A letter? Battler averted his eyes to the table. To his horror, a letter was there lying flat. It had the family mark, the one-winged eagle. Maria pointed to it, staring blankly at it. George kept his calm expression but gulped. Jessica eyes were wide when she saw the envelope that was never placed on the table when they came into the room. She knew it. Battler was her witness. He didn't lay a finger on the table, either.

"When did this!" Battler was puzzled and didn't move a fraction of an inch. The rain outside blurred everything to a standstill, followed by another clap of thunder. Nobody ventured to touch it, as horror and fear sweeped through them, disabling their limbs to move.

"Maria, take the letter," Jessica commanded, her tone changing to a low type.

Maria automatically went to the table and picked up the letter as if it was a precious document. She smelled it.

"It's sulfur," She said.

Battler was flabbergasted, that Maria was just as blank as a lifeless being. Still, he couldn't blame her: she was only nine. Maria tempted to open it, but was reluctant. Now who could have placed the letter? Battler knew he didn't for as he was busy gazing at the window. George was still looking at Maria at first, and so was Jessica. A word came to Battler's mind. It was a word that would make Battler afraid.

_**Beatrice.**_

**_------------_**

**I've come this far? I think. I guess I'm continuing, but I still have my examinations going. Darn it. Still, I'm gonna continue. Lets make it clear that Erika is jealous of Battler. MABYEEEEE....I don't know *laughs***

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 2 - A Black Piece**


	7. A Black Piece

**DISCLAIMER - Characters DO NOT belong to me. They belong to 07TH EXPANSION Warning. Some of them might be acting OOC. REALLY OOC.  
**

**OTPS - None**

**NOTE : If nobody has read EP5, then please take note that using caps at the last word of Dlanor's sentences is pretty common around the VN universe XD I think it's some sort of emphasis like she's meaning it or something, well I don't know. Dlanor really is reasonable, I agree.**

**(I can use the red sword/gold sword/ scythe battle thingy at the Witches Court thingy.)**

**BLUE TEXT - underlined**

**RED TEXT - In italic, without the thoughts/whispers (only for the Mr. and the Mrs. and stuff like that?) and emphasis**

**.  
**

**--**

**Chapter 8 - Activity of Vibrant Patterns  
**

"Thank you for inviting me AGAIN."

"My pleasure."

The sweet-smelling fragrance of croissants and tea embraced Dlanor in whole, sending a surge of calm and serenity in her body. In the Golden Land was as peaceful as ever, butterflies the color of gold fluttering about the garden maze. Their wings kissed the roses' petals, leaving a trail of glitter that would soon fade away with the wind. Sitting opposite of Dlanor was Battler - who was busy twisting his fork in the croissant, probably deep in thought - and Beatrice. She waited patiently as she eyed the sea of roses.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. How about a new batch of croissants?" Virgillia said, walking over to the table and setting a tray on it. Just as she said, there was a plate of nicely baked pastries, perfectly fresh. "Dlanor? Would you like some?"

"Yes, PLEASE. Thank you, _(Mrs) _VIRGILLIA," Dlanor said, lowering her cup. "Also, thank you again for adding SUGAR."

"Your welcome, Dlanor," Virgillia chuckled, and pushed the tray nearer to Dlanor. Dlanor helped herself to one, and nibbled quietly on it. Virgillia turned her attention to Battler and Beatrice. "Would you like some, Battler? Beato?"

Battler stopped his twisting and looked up from his plate, "Oh. Sure, thanks." He also stopped to look at Beatrice and gave her a short smile.

"We do want some, right Beato?" Of course, Beatrice didn't answer. She remained unresponsive, and would only stare off into space. Still, Battler knew this and faced Virgillia, "Yeah, we do and also a refill on her tea, please, thanks."

When Virgillia went off to make some more tea, Dlanor bit a bigger bite into her croissant. It was rich in sugar, and the warm butter was sweet on her tongue. It cascaded into flavor down her throat to her tender stomach. Though her tongue hurt from the intense heat of the pastry, she didn't show it on her face. It was painful but good.

Soon the Golden Land was sealed up in silence, none of the parties venturing to speak. It seems as though everybody was having their mind on something, and were stuck- no, in their own world of desires and concerns. Suddenly halfway through eating, Dlanor realized something.

"This is HOMEMADE..." Dlanor said. At that moment, Virgillia automatically turned around.

"Yes, yes it is." She smiled warmly. Battler perked up, a little surprised of this.

"Oh? Is that so?" He said, noticing the change in Virgillia. This was the first time he heard her make treats by hand. She was a witch, who could do anything with the help of magic, and this was pretty much a bizarre scene. "Since when?"

"Just feel like baking some by hand." Virgillia chuckled again, but to Beatrice. Beatrice was the first person to see her baking by hand. From cookies to cherry pies, all were witnessed by only her.

Upon this, Battler soon offered up opportunities for Virgillia to share her reasons, urging her to go on. The atmosphere was lightened in saturation of felicity that it was hard not to ignore. Dlanor couldn't help but watch Beatrice as she slowly raised the cup to her lips. She knew it was only a reflex, but...

"_(Miss) _Beatrice, thank you again for the INVITATION," Dlanor said in a whisper, despite the fact she was comatose. Luckily, Battler didn't catch the words Dlanor was saying and she continued, "it's a pleasure again to meet you."

"....."

* * *

"From the Golden Witch, Beatrice," Maria finished, looking up to see the family's faces of distorted shock.

All were then deep in silence as they thought that this was a joke, all a joke.

"Now, Maria, are you sure the Endless Witch left you a letter?" Kyrie asked, feeling skeptical of her niece. Surely, somebody else would've done it, but nobody were witnesses except for Maria. Kyrie eyed her son Battler if he had saw it, but he shook his head in response. Erika looked from her seat at Rosa who was putting on a look that seemed in the slightest of startlement. Maria began to sulk, thinking that everyone was laughing it off of this, Golden Land she spoke of.

"Uu~ But it's true! Beatrice will open the door to the Golden Land! She will!" She complained, which made Erika feel a little annoyed in Maria's antics.

"How _do _you actually know, Maria?" She questioned, "If this witch really left a letter, how can you confirm it's really her?"

Maria stopped, encountering a great query that requires an amount of thinking. She looked up, trying to figure it out, but all that came out was, "Uu. Because she looks like her, means she is her."

Erika sighed in exasperation, now knowing asking a 9-year-old wouldn't get her anywhere. Natsuhi was thinking of the same thing, though she was taking this pretty seriously unlike Erika. Realizing that the letter meant that the fact her husband, Krauss, will _definitely _obtain the inheritance was just contradictory. Eva instantly spoke up, "W-What? Is this Golden Witch murdering our servants? Father must be pulling a trick on us."

"Oh? Ushiromiya Kinzo?" Erika beamed, feeling quite interested in the topic. Kyrie's husband, Rudolf nodded, indicating that she was correct. After being told that Kinzo was still in his study room, Erika was down that she couldn't meet him in person. "Oh...Okay, if that's the case."

Battler felt strange as he recalled the letter in his mind. Just for a mere ten seconds he was distracted, and then an envelope appeared out of nowhere. He wanted to check the room but his parents had already called him down for the family dinner. Battler didn't want to eat anything as his stomach felt empty after hearing Maria's speech.

"Hey, Jessica?" Battler whispered to his cousin beside him, not wanting to disturb her whatsoever, "How do you think the letter got there?"

Jessica was expectantly disgusted as Battler had asked her something at bad- or an inappropriate timing. She hissed back, "Why are you asking me that? I don't know!" She tried to show him that she was _eating, _and she didn't want him to spoil her dinner. Battler shrugged it off.

Soon the family, including Erika, decided to lay off the letter for a while to finish their meal. They were eating again as though nothing extraordinary had happened. While the family members were busy polishing off their last portions of the second course, Erika, who finished the first, rubbed her hands in excitement. "What's for dessert!"

Eva giggled in humor, trying to brighten up the atmosphere a bit, replied, "Why, we'll have some vanilla- or should I say, Va Creme Croquette?"

That was Erika's favorite, and in no time to waste, she was as happy as a lark. When there's whip cream and pastries, there's always strawberries. "Well, no professional is no match for Furudo Erika! We even use chopsticks to cut our strawberries!~"

"Well, I sometimes become real careless with my chopsticks, right honey?" Hideyoshi said to Eva, who laughed with her. "I remember buying a whole box for almost a thousand yen and I didn't know what to do with them!"

Hearing that made the whole family laugh, but Erika was roaring with laughter the most. Battler sat back in his chair, feeling relief as he didn't have to think about the letter again. Who could have guessed Erika making star of the show? He put his hands around Jessica and George as he was between them, and told Erika, "We're not good with chopsticks, but we can steal your strawberries with the help of Maria."

"Uu. I don't know how to hold a strawberry," Maria pouted. "Only with a fork, that is."

Everybody cracked up.

* * *

Lambdadelta leaned from her chair, her eyes squinting. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. It all didn't go write in her script. She faced Bernkastel and gave her a scowling look.

"Did you do this, Bern?" She stuck out her bottom lip and shot the Witch of Miracles a dirty look. Bernkastel simply shook her head.

"No, I didn't. Why would I? Your script's fine, nothing wrong whatsoever."

But something DID go wrong. Why? Bernkastel stood up from her seat and gazed at the chessboard for a while. Noticing that the knights and the some of the pawns were in an awkward position, she said, "Hmm. I can only say we cannot alter this arrangement. Jessica, George, Natsuhi, Rudolf and Kanon will not follow the roles as said in the script."

Upon hearing that, Lambdadelta jumped up, furious. "WHAT?! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?!! FIRST THERE WAS A MURDERER AND- AND THEY'RE JUST TAKING IT AS A FRIGGIN JOKE!!!" She waved her arms frantically in the air like a mad dog craving for freedom. Bernkastel shrugged, though she too felt a sense of uneasiness. It felt strikingly familiar. She could recognize the shifting of the pawns and remembered them vividly. The image was so clear that...

"Wait." She paused. Lambdadelta stared at Bernkastel, trying to see if she had gotten the answer. Bernkastel folded her arms while having her eyes fixed on the chessboard. She began scanning it like a precious document. Almost every game is, despite most of them being long forgotten. "I know who it is, but, we can't stop..."

"Bern. Does this follow the rules?" Lambdadelta questioned, a cold drop of sweat trickling down her temples. From a kakera one could alter another, meaning that only one person they know bloody well would have done it. "It can't be, it can't..."

Her voice was anxious and sounded pissed off at the same time. Bernkastel gritted her teeth.

"Teacher?"

* * *

**Why do I give cheesy endings? XD**

**Its kinda getting annoying here. Annyyywaaayyyy I'm done doing Ch 8. ONTO Ch 9. I'm still studying Maths, so I spend like a chapter a day I guess. Since its PREEEETY long so yeah. But I don't know how many chapters I have to owe you guys so I'm gonna test myself whether or not I will finish this story once and for all, okay? If it makes anybody happy I'll do a remake or something.**

**A remake's good enough, until I finish ALL chapters (idk how many ARE THERE XDDD) But yeah, I will finish or not I will be unprofessional in this site. I'm not gonna die in this, I swear I'll never. And if I do, I'll still write.**

**ONTO CHAPTER 9! - From Radiant To Downcast**

**hmmm. XD well I'm gonna hit the bed after writing this.  
**


	8. Activity Of Vibrant Patterns

**DISCLAIMER - Characters DO NOT belong to me. They belong to 07TH EXPANSION Warning. Some of them might be acting OOC. REALLY OOC.  
**

**OTPS - None**

**NOTE : If nobody has read EP5, then please take note that using caps at the last word of Dlanor's sentences is pretty common around the VN universe XD I think it's some sort of emphasis like she's meaning it or something, well I don't know. Dlanor really is reasonable, I agree.**

**(I can use the red sword/gold sword/ scythe battle thingy at the Witches Court thingy.)**

**BLUE TEXT - underlined**

**RED TEXT - In italic, without the thoughts/whispers (only for the Mr. and the Mrs. and stuff like that?) and emphasis**

**.  
**

**--**

**Chapter 8 - Activity of Vibrant Patterns  
**

"Thank you for inviting me AGAIN."

"My pleasure."

The sweet-smelling fragrance of croissants and tea embraced Dlanor in whole, sending a surge of calm and serenity in her body. In the Golden Land was as peaceful as ever, butterflies the color of gold fluttering about the garden maze. Their wings kissed the roses' petals, leaving a trail of glitter that would soon fade away with the wind. Sitting opposite of Dlanor was Battler - who was busy twisting his fork in the croissant, probably deep in thought - and Beatrice. She waited patiently as she eyed the sea of roses.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. How about a new batch of croissants?" Virgillia said, walking over to the table and setting a tray on it. Just as she said, there was a plate of nicely baked pastries, perfectly fresh. "Dlanor? Would you like some?"

"Yes, PLEASE. Thank you, _(Mrs) _VIRGILLIA," Dlanor said, lowering her cup. "Also, thank you again for adding SUGAR."

"Your welcome, Dlanor," Virgillia chuckled, and pushed the tray nearer to Dlanor. Dlanor helped herself to one, and nibbled quietly on it. Virgillia turned her attention to Battler and Beatrice. "Would you like some, Battler? Beato?"

Battler stopped his twisting and looked up from his plate, "Oh. Sure, thanks." He also stopped to look at Beatrice and gave her a short smile.

"We do want some, right Beato?" Of course, Beatrice didn't answer. She remained unresponsive, and would only stare off into space. Still, Battler knew this and faced Virgillia, "Yeah, we do and also a refill on her tea, please, thanks."

When Virgillia went off to make some more tea, Dlanor bit a bigger bite into her croissant. It was rich in sugar, and the warm butter was sweet on her tongue. It cascaded into flavor down her throat to her tender stomach. Though her tongue hurt from the intense heat of the pastry, she didn't show it on her face. It was painful but good.

Soon the Golden Land was sealed up in silence, none of the parties venturing to speak. It seems as though everybody was having their mind on something, and were stuck- no, in their own world of desires and concerns. Suddenly halfway through eating, Dlanor realized something.

"This is HOMEMADE..." Dlanor said. At that moment, Virgillia automatically turned around.

"Yes, yes it is." She smiled warmly. Battler perked up, a little surprised of this.

"Oh? Is that so?" He said, noticing the change in Virgillia. This was the first time he heard her make treats by hand. She was a witch, who could do anything with the help of magic, and this was pretty much a bizarre scene. "Since when?"

"Just feel like baking some by hand." Virgillia chuckled again, but to Beatrice. Beatrice was the first person to see her baking by hand. From cookies to cherry pies, all were witnessed by only her.

Upon this, Battler soon offered up opportunities for Virgillia to share her reasons, urging her to go on. The atmosphere was lightened in saturation of felicity that it was hard not to ignore. Dlanor couldn't help but watch Beatrice as she slowly raised the cup to her lips. She knew it was only a reflex, but...

"_(Miss) _Beatrice, thank you again for the INVITATION," Dlanor said in a whisper, despite the fact she was comatose. Luckily, Battler didn't catch the words Dlanor was saying and she continued, "it's a pleasure again to meet you."

"....."

* * *

"From the Golden Witch, Beatrice," Maria finished, looking up to see the family's faces of distorted shock.

All were then deep in silence as they thought that this was a joke, all a joke.

"Now, Maria, are you sure the Endless Witch left you a letter?" Kyrie asked, feeling skeptical of her niece. Surely, somebody else would've done it, but nobody were witnesses except for Maria. Kyrie eyed her son Battler if he had saw it, but he shook his head in response. Erika looked from her seat at Rosa who was putting on a look that seemed in the slightest of startlement. Maria began to sulk, thinking that everyone was laughing it off of this, Golden Land she spoke of.

"Uu~ But it's true! Beatrice will open the door to the Golden Land! She will!" She complained, which made Erika feel a little annoyed in Maria's antics.

"How _do _you actually know, Maria?" She questioned, "If this witch really left a letter, how can you confirm it's really her?"

Maria stopped, encountering a great query that requires an amount of thinking. She looked up, trying to figure it out, but all that came out was, "Uu. Because she looks like her, means she is her."

Erika sighed in exasperation, now knowing asking a 9-year-old wouldn't get her anywhere. Natsuhi was thinking of the same thing, though she was taking this pretty seriously unlike Erika. Realizing that the letter meant that the fact her husband, Krauss, will _definitely _obtain the inheritance was just contradictory. Eva instantly spoke up, "Father must be pulling a trick on us."

"Oh? Ushiromiya Kinzo?" Erika beamed, feeling quite interested in the topic. Kyrie's husband, Rudolf nodded, indicating that she was correct. After being told that Kinzo was still in his study room, Erika was down that she couldn't meet him in person. "Oh...Okay, if that's the case."

Battler felt strange as he recalled the letter in his mind. Just for a mere ten seconds he was distracted, and then an envelope appeared out of nowhere. He wanted to check the room but his parents had already called him down for the family dinner. Battler didn't want to eat anything as his stomach felt empty after hearing Maria's speech.

"Hey, Jessica?" Battler whispered to his cousin beside him, not wanting to disturb her whatsoever, "How do you think the letter got there?"

Jessica was expectantly disgusted as Battler had asked her something at bad- or an inappropriate timing. She hissed back, "Why are you asking me that? I don't know!" She tried to show him that she was _eating, _and she didn't want him to spoil her dinner. Battler shrugged it off.

Soon the family, including Erika, decided to lay off the letter for a while to finish their meal. They were eating again as though nothing extraordinary had happened. While the family members were busy polishing off their last portions of the second course, Erika, who finished the first, rubbed her hands in excitement. "What's for dessert!"

Eva giggled in humor, trying to brighten up the atmosphere a bit, replied, "Why, we'll have some vanilla- or should I say, Va Creme Croquette?"

That was Erika's favorite, and in no time to waste, she was as happy as a lark. When there's whip cream and pastries, there's always strawberries. "Well, no professional is no match for Furudo Erika! We even use chopsticks to cut our strawberries!~"

"Well, I sometimes become real careless with my chopsticks, right honey?" Hideyoshi said to Eva, who laughed with her. "I remember buying a whole box for almost a thousand yen and I didn't know what to do with them!"

Hearing that made the whole family laugh, but Erika was roaring with laughter the most. Battler sat back in his chair, feeling relief as he didn't have to think about the letter again. Who could have guessed Erika making star of the show? He put his hands around Jessica and George as he was between them, and told Erika, "We're not good with chopsticks, but we can steal your strawberries with the help of Maria."

"Uu. I don't know how to hold a strawberry," Maria pouted. "Only with a fork, that is."

Everybody cracked up.

* * *

Lambdadelta leaned from her chair, her eyes squinting. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. It all didn't go write in her script. She faced Bernkastel and gave her a scowling look.

"Did you do this, Bern?" She stuck out her bottom lip and shot the Witch of Miracles a dirty look. Bernkastel simply shook her head.

"No, I didn't. Why would I? Your script's fine, nothing wrong whatsoever."

But something DID go wrong. Why? Bernkastel stood up from her seat and gazed at the chessboard for a while. Noticing that the knights and the some of the pawns were in an awkward position, she said, "Hmm. I can only say we cannot alter this arrangement. Jessica, George, Natsuhi, Rudolf and Kanon will not follow the roles as said in the script."

Upon hearing that, Lambdadelta jumped up, furious. "WHAT?! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?!!" She waved her arms frantically in the air like a mad dog craving for freedom. Bernkastel shrugged, though she too felt a sense of uneasiness. It felt strikingly familiar. She could recognize the shifting of the pawns and remembered them vividly. The image was so clear that...

"Wait." She paused. Lambdadelta stared at Bernkastel, trying to see if she had gotten the answer. Bernkastel folded her arms while having her eyes fixed on the chessboard. She began scanning it like a precious document. Almost every game is, despite most of them being long forgotten. "I know who it is, but, we can't stop..."

"Bern. Does this follow the rules?" Lambdadelta questioned, a cold drop of sweat trickling down her temples. From a kakera one could alter another, meaning that only one person they know bloody well would have done it. "It can't be, it can't..."

Her voice was anxious and sounded pissed off at the same time. Bernkastel gritted her teeth.

"Teacher?"

* * *

**Why do I give cheesy endings? XD**

**Its kinda getting annoying here. Annyyywaaayyyy I'm done doing Ch 8. ONTO Ch 9. I'm still studying Maths, so I spend like a chapter a day I guess. Since its PREEEETY long so yeah. But I don't know how many chapters I have to owe you guys so I'm gonna test myself whether or not I will finish this story once and for all, okay? If it makes anybody happy I'll do a remake or something.**

**A remake's good enough, until I finish ALL chapters (idk how many ARE THERE XDDD) But yeah, I will finish or not I will be unprofessional in this site. I'm not gonna die in this, I swear I'll never. And if I do, I'll still write.**

**ONTO CHAPTER 9! - From Radiant To Downcast**

**hmmm. XD well I'm gonna hit the bed after writing this.  
**


	9. From Radiant To Downcast

**DISCLAIMER - Characters DO NOT belong to me. They belong to 07TH EXPANSION Warning. Some of them might be acting OOC. REALLY OOC.  
**

**OTPS - None**

**Red text - In italic, without thoughts or whatsoever emphasis**

**Blue text - Underlined!  
**

**--**

**Chapter 9 - From Radiant To Downcast**

Dlanor sprawled to the marble floor, as though thrown by a powerful force. She felt a certain crack in her neck, but held her sober-sided look. She heard footsteps circle around her. They were intimidating, but Dlanor didn't quiver or shake. The room was quiet and musty of the thin atmosphere. It was filled with windows of the night sky and the lights were switched off. The trees poked the glass panes and the wind blew creepily and the veracity was only witnessed by the eyes of two priests: Gertrude and Cornelia. Only light from the moon was seeping through the torn curtains. Erika was infuriated with ire, her eyes red like crimson blood. Her shadow was dancing on the wall, but it seemed mysterious. In distortion it almost looked as though there was something monstrous about it. Erika herself was mighty and loathsome of her actions, thus explains the revolting foam of black that follows her wherever she goes.

Cornelia was startled when Dlanor's face hit the floor, sending chills down her spine. She couldn't bear to see her leader drop onto the ground like that. But this was for Erika's enjoyment. She also wanted Cornelia to suffer seeing her. But now Cornelia saw Erika snatching Dlanor's hat and threw it at her face in an infuriated temper. As for Gertrude, she merely stood straight as she was permitted to, but she too felt the same as Cornelia. Watching their leader undergoing a punishment of torture was sight-seeing.

"Where were you?" The voice said -obviously Erika- with an angry tone. "Can you believe that I, Furudo Erika, the double of Bernkastel had been humiliated by _her_?"

The voice was harsh and menacing and the same time mocking. Dlanor's face had a bright red mark that seemed noticeable of her white, porcelain face. Cornelia and Gertrude remained standing on duty, yet felt pitiful of their leader. Erika's face was written with wrath and rage, completely outrageous that Dlanor wasn't there to help her when she needed her to. She couldn't contain her anger, so she flung all the blame on Dlanor. The Inquisitor of Heresy had a side of her face on the floor, another side facing upwards, with the red mark exposed to the eyes of her master.

Erika spat at the mark and trampled on Dlanor's arm, "That's right! You were going tea parties and sweety sweety pie with that wretched bastard and that disgusting witch now, were you?" She twisted her heels in Dlanor's lower arm, causing her fingers to dig into the floor. She wasn't able to move her arm due to that it was pinned by Erika's shoe. It didn't hurt as much, though.

"Oh, I believe you had so much fun there, didn't you?" Erika bent down to Dlanor's side and made a grab for her hair. She held a handful of her hair, and another hand on her head as though to keep her head down to the floor. "Well, I'm really sorry to break your party!"

Cornelia tried to stop Erika, but Gertrude held her back.

"Apologies, Cornelia, but we're not permitted to stop Lady Erika," Gertrude said firmly, though she too wanted to help Dlanor. "You must not try to."

"B-But Dlanor..." Cornelia tried to protest, but Erika ignored her. She continued to pull Dlanor's hair mercilessly, her fingers tangling around her hair before thrusting them back causing a few snaps. Dlanor didn't show any signs of physical pain, but she knew it injured her inside.

Dlanor had no match against her master but only managed to say, "Lady ERIKA..." It almost seemed so but she only mouthed the words so that Erika wouldn't hear. It sounded more like 'You really are a MONSTER' if deciphered. Erika noticed this and gave a chilling laugh that was malicious and it rang endlessly in Dlanor's mind. It reminded her the dark past of sentencing those pitiful witches.

"You disgusting piece of crap..." Erika muttered under her breath, and snatched back her hand. In it were a few strands of Dlanor's hair. She stood up and rubbed it off on Gertrude's shirt. Dlanor slowly went back onto her feet, putting on her hat, as though she wasn't damaged at all. Only the smeared spot on her sleeve where it was stomped on and the slap mark stood out. Nothing else but physical pain.

As for Erika, she went back to her normal state as if she had never done anything wrong. She turned towards the stumbling Witch Hunter, "Okay, my little gray cells are tingling again. Dlanor, you may take care of things by here."

She strolled towards the window and her eyes turned back to a bright shade of blue. Outside the tree leaves still tickled the air and some of them dropped and were carried by the wind. The moon was still shining up above, just like Erika's eyes. She turned around, "As for the game...What happens next then? Gertrude?"

Gertrude stepped forward and nodded. "Allow me to speak. Shall I reconstruct the crime scene?"

Erika waved her hand in response to Gertrude. The first class priest nodded again and raised her arm to her left. Once again all four -Erika, Dlanor, Cornelia and Gertrude herself disappeared in golden butterflies, leaving the empty room to roam in the heavy silence of the night.

* * *

_Tap! Tap!_

"What was that?" Rosa called, interrupted from Erika's show of her chopsticks. Shannon and Kanon, the servants, stopped serving the tea for Erika and stared at the window. There was an endless rhythm of tapping at the window, and it caused everybody's attention to it. Erika's eyes were equally drawn to it, as much as everybody else. Her brows were narrowed in an alert and confused kind of manner that questioned her what was that tapping about.

Not wanting to disturb or ruin the dinner, Erika stayed in her seat though she dreaded it. Maria, who was curious and still small for her age, stood up and walked right to the window. The tapping soon came to a stop when she approached it. Feeling inquisitive and suspicious of it, Maria took the curtain in one hand. Rosa, as a mother, tried to stop her daughter from doing something dangerous. The rain may have stopped to a drizzle, but she was still cautious of Maria's actions. Seeing her out of her surveillance and to the window when she doesn't know what the hell was there seemed just as jeopardous. Or, at least it seemed risky for Rosa herself.

"M-Maria, dear...Come here," She left her seat and tried to usher Maria back into hers, but Maria simply ignored her. She was too engrossed of what ever was there on the other side of the window. In a swift movement, she drew the curtains open and...

A letter was there. A letter was lying there, almost wet, from the drizzle.

"Uu!~ It's Beatrice again!" Maria cheered excitedly, and quickly opened the window after unlocking it. She took the letter with no hesitation and tried to dry it with her sleeve. Rosa gasped, and closed the window and locked it shut. She then grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her towards her.

"Maria, give me the letter," She said slowly, gently with a tone that didn't seem as gentle itself. Maria shook her head and stubbornly hid the letter out of her mother's reach. Rosa sighed, despite the family's astonishment. She didn't want to scold Maria in front of her siblings, her niece and nephews and even the new guest that fate has brought to this very island. "_Maria_, if you please."

"Aunt Rosa, please excuse me," George said, standing up and walking over to Maria's side. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which immediately released Rosa's concerns for the time being. Maria was surprised that George had asked her, "Maria-chan, if you could give me the letter, that would be good manners, to everybody, don't you think?"

Maria surprisingly handed the letter over to her older cousin, who smiled in thanks. Rosa was rapidly healed from her depression, but the others were still watching George as he held the letter in his hands. It had the same family seal, and the same family cress. Erika soon spoke up from the absence of sound that annoyed her tremendously, "Why not you read the letter, George? Or shall I read it?"

* * *

When they arrived at their utmost destination, there was the dining table, all lined up with tantalizing silverware and candles and occupied with the Ushiromiya's including (piece) Erika. The walls were decorated with tasteful pictures, and the scenario seemed as bright as ever as realistic, despite the letter that mysteriously appeared once again. All faces were eye-wide with shock that their dessert had now chilled. Time came to a standstill and only Gertrude, Cornelia, Dlanor and Erika were aware at the scene. The environment didn't please Erika as she wanted to, but perhaps it's just boredom.

"Now then, let's start the reasoning," Erika said, feeling ready to boast up her theories again. At her cue, Dlanor stepped forward, forgetting the mark on her face.

"Let me start off, if you PLEASE. _Only George, Maria, Battler, Jessica, Erika, Kanon, Shannon, Krauss, Natsuhi, Rudolf, Rosa, Hideyoshi, Kyrie and Eva existed in the dining room NOW._" Dlanor stated. The color of red wrapped the words in absolute truth that validates the 14 people that were in the dining room. "_Lets say that K__anon and Shannon came into the room after 23:00 with the serving cart, and the letter was placed at 24:00 at the WINDOW._"

Erika swiped her her hair and bought herself some time to think.

"If that's the case then...What if there's some sort of strange device in the serving cart? It could set off which activates some sort of cause to drop the letter from a certain location to fall onto the window sill at exactly 24:00!" Erika tried, and the color of blue illuminated the words into a theory.

Cornelia too stepped forward, and said, "Allow me to speak. _Let it be known that there was nothing strange in the serving cart for the whole game._" Erika was taken aback at this, but she still had some spirit in her.

"Hmm...And if Genji and Gohda were not dead, then I suppose they went out too? Maybe THEY were the ones who placed the letter there! Perhaps, literally then?"

"_Neither Genji and Gohda placed the letter there LITERALLY. This only applies to a certain CONTRADICTION. Or you can say Cat-In-The-BOX,_" Dlanor said. This meant that if Genji and Gohda were not dead, they could have placed the letter there, but not with their own hands. She also mentioned, "_The tapping also requires someone's hand to tap on the window, to make a tap SOUND._"

Now that Erika knew a tapping required someone's hand to tap on it, just like the knock, she said, "I'll prove Rosa would be the culprit, and if she were to leave the letter there or to do the tapping, then I guess she could be the one? What if this person X would be dressed up like Rosa and act just like her in the dining room, and Rosa herself would sneak out of the mansion to tap on the window? If so, then she should have left the letter there! Because, like you said, Rosa also existed in the dining room, but is it really Ushiromiya Rosa we're talking about here? It could be a person of a same name, thus Rosa could still not have an alibi for sneaking out! Or, if Ushiromiya Rosa would be in the dining room, then Rosa, the person X could have been her accomplice and have placed the letter there! Is there any problem with that?"

"No PROBLEMS. If you would want her to be the culprit then allow me to say: _None of the servants were out of the mansion at 24:00. This means that they did not place the letter or tap on the WINDOW._" Dlanor said.

Gertrude, stepped forward and said, "Allow me to speak. _The windows can only be opened after 24:00. Ushiromiya Rosa was in the dining room._"

"Perfect, so it's still possible. Hehehe, I can still come up with more! Maybe someone other than Rosa could be the culprit, but proving her to be is much more fun!" Erika laughed greatly, as if she would become the superior.

"So, Ushiromiya Battler, how would you counter back on my sickle of Truth?"

* * *

**Wellllll I dunno but this is the longest chapter I've written so far. My mom's complaining and urging me to write more description so thats why I added more words in the punishment part for Dlanor XD Also I read Umineko Cougars and its kinda funny. Rosa acting so....haha its hilarious! Though I'm not pretty much of an AngexBattler fan and more of an AngexMammon/AngexAmakusa fan I appreciate other stories of Umineko too sooo yeah. A chapter a day , a chapter a day. Perhaps I'll continue Prior Crossings on Monday or Tuesday. I'm leaving onto Chapter 13 on Sunday so I'm also gonna continue Chapter 14 on Wednesday. I GOTTA FINISH THE COLLECTION.  
**

**ONTO CHAPTER 10~! - Nothing But A Distortion (OF TRUTHS MAYBE?!)  
**


End file.
